


Happy Birthday ▶ jicheol

by woojinx



Category: Jicheol - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, carat - Fandom, coupzi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday, No Words Needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinx/pseuds/woojinx
Summary: "No words needed for the relationship between this hyung and yoi."





	

 

Seungcheol only got a whole week of preparing for Jihoon's birthday but all got until now is a drawer full of crumpled papers from his failed attempts to write a letter for his roommate. Of course, Seungcheol was never good with words unless its broadcasted and he needs to act like the good leader he is. But for cases like this, his mind goes blank and all he can do is just scribble his roommate's name with a big heart on the yellow paper staring back at him.

 

He even made sure that his roommate won't find out how messy has he been these past days, so he stays up all night (when everyone is asleep) to write letters and only ending them up in trashbin. He stays up to write long-ass letters but when he tries to reread them, he spots some errors or he seems like rambling a bunch of words that are even incoherent. Thus, he shoots them in the trash.

 

And that night was the same old story. As Seungcheol tries to put his emotions into words, he finds out that all he has been scribbling were hearts and the words "saranghae uji-yah". And that made no sense because he knows that Jihoon will freak out if he sees this so he lazily threw it at the trashbin.

 

Finally sighing, he climbs up the bunk bed to see the cuddling Lee Jihoon, shivering in the midst of the night. He almost hugged him, to share with the younger his body warmth but when he saw how fragile he is, he backs out and just stares at his roommate. 

 

"Uji-yah, why are you doing this to your hyung?" He whispers as he lies beside Jihoon. "Uji-yah, Seungcheollie is not good with words when it comes to you. You make my mind goes blank. You make me stutter. So I'm sorry if I can't write a good letter for your birthday. Hyung is really sorry."

 

And as if to reply Seungcheol, Jihoon snuggled up to his hyung and buried his face in the crook of Seungcheol's neck. Jihoon hugging him at night was not news. Jihoon gets clingy when he sleeps, constantly hugging and asking for warmth. But that night, it became news as Seungcheol's face heats up and blush starts to get evident on his face.

 

"Wae? Why should you do this to me?" He whispers again but now, only being answered with a sleepy moan escaping Jihoon's lips as he buried his face deeper into Seungcheol's neck.

 

\--

 

In the morning of Jihoon's birthday, despite going to bed late because of overthinking, Seungcheol made sure to get up early for preparations. Even at the day of his roommate's birthday, Jihoon still gets up late. Seungcheol together with SEVENTEEN, tiptoed to the sleeping bunny in his bunk bed.

 

When they came closer, Diva Boo started singing the happy birthday song in such a manner that irritated Jihoon and made him growl like a monster waking up from a deep slumber.

 

"YAH! SEUNGKWAN, DO YOU WANT TO GET KICKED OUT?!" Jihoon shouted and the 12 of them hurriedly backed out to find their own hiding places. Seungkwan apologized while whining like a child at the mad birthday boy.

 

"I'm sorry, hyung! Happy birthday!" Seungkwan chanted as he climbed back to the bed and hugged Jihoon. Jihoon cringed at the skinship but inwardly smiled when Seungkwan kept greeting him.

 

They all took turns in greeting their talented birthday boy. When the doorbell rang, they were left in the room as the boys hurried to open the door chanting for the chicken and coke that Seungcheol ordered for Jihoon's birthday.

 

"So um, happy birthday homeboi. I'm sorry if Seungkwan woke you up that way. He was just excited as we all are." Seungcheol broke the silence.

 

Jihoon wiped the corners of his eyes and yawned. "I understand, hyung. Thank you."

 

"How was your sleep?"

 

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol before answering. "Good, good. I dreamt of something nice."

 

Seungcheol got curious. "Really? Care to share?"

 

Jihoon shook his head and blushed like a tomato. "Nah-uh. Let's just go eat breakfast. I'm hungry."

 

\--

 

After eating, the staffs delivered all the packages left at the building that day in the name of Lee Jihoon. They were all excited as they unwrapped all the birthday cakes, rice wreaths and the adorable gifts for Jihoon. But, Seungcheol was sulking in one corner as he blames himself for not getting his roommate a gift. All of the members, even the maknae Dino, was thoughtful to get the birthday boy a gift.

 

Okay, Seungcheol thought of that too! It's just that when he went to buy one, he couldn't think of a gift that Jihoon would remember for the rest of his life. Seungcheol kept thinking that he should have the best gift for Jihoon. Yet, he went home with nothing.

 

"Seungcheol hyung, where is your gift?" Jeonghan asks him and the attention was suddenly at him. In his peripheral vision, he saw Jihoon looked at him with eagerness in his eyes like he's really looking forward to Seungcheol's present.

 

Seungcheol gave out a shaky laugh. "I forgot to buy one. Sorry, Uji-yah. I'll buy it tomorrow."

 

But, Jihoon just smiled at him and said nothing. Suddenly, he felt like he hurt the younger with his answer as Jihoon never spoke a word the whole day after that. He felt like Jihoon was disappointed at him.

 

He too, was disappointed at himself.

 

When he climbed up at the bunk bed that night, Jihoon was facing the wall and Seungcheol's facing his roommate's back. He noticed how curled up Jihoon is, like he's been cold.

 

"Uji-yah, do you need a hug?" He whispers.

 

Silence.

 

"Uji-yah, I'm here. Are you cold? You can hug me."

 

Silence.

 

Seungcheol's voice cracked. "Uji-yah, hyung is sorry. I really tried— I swear. It's just that whenever I think of you, I feel like I need to impress you."

 

Jihoon sniffed and hiccups followed. "Y-you don't have to go that far as to impress me, hyung. I know how to appreciate small things, too."

 

Seungcheol felt like he's been attacked by guilt. "I'm sorry, okay? Can you face me now? I think you need a hug."

 

Slowly, Jihoon turned around to face his hyung. Seungcheol was shocked to see the red nose and eyes of Jihoon like he's been crying for so long.

 

"Have you been crying?"

 

Jihoon nodded. "I was disappointed."

 

Seungcheol leans and gave Jihoon a hug. The birthday boy snuggles and buried his face on Seungcheol's chest and sniffed. He was really disappointed at his hyung. For his birthday, he has been wishing that Seungcheol will give him a nice present but he got none. His hyung even told him that he forgot to buy it.

 

Seungcheol patted Jihoon's head as he hums the winter child over and over again until Jihoon decides that it will be his favorite song from now on. He hums too, in his own way, too soft to be even heard by his hyung. But he was now warm and the feeling was nice, and he feels like he won't be crying himself to sleep now.

 

He was drifting to sleep when Seungcheol suddenly whispers. 

 

"I tried to write you a letter but I always end up drawing hearts with your name. I tried to get you a gift but I always thought of impressing you so I went home empty-handed. I tried to give you the nicest present you could ever receive for your birthday but I ended up disappointing you. I'm really sorry, Uji-yah. This hyung of yours is bad."

 

Jihoon smiled to himself and hugged Seungcheol more tightly. Seungcheol chuckled. It's okay, now. Everything's cool. His friends and fans made him happy. His birthday was awesome. He could never forget this day.

 

Jihoon prepares him to sleep and suddenly, the yellow post-it note he found stuck in his lyrics notebook came to remind him from the back of his mind. It was only a simple post-it note with the same messy handwriting, same stroke of every syllable but it lighted up his whole world. It lighted up his whole being no one could ever done it before.

 

And with those sentences his hyung wrote, he felt the reassurance he has been waiting for, the reassurance that one day, everything becomes certain such as his deep love for Choi Seungcheol.

 

"No words needed for this relationship between hyung and you. Happy birthday."

 

They don't need words. They don't need presents. They don't need to go out on dates. They don't need to shout it to the world. 

 

Because just like the same old story with Jihoon and Seungcheol cuddling on the same bed together, warmth emancipating, cheeky smiles hidden, eyelashes touching the face of another, a body to body proof that indeed, no words are needed even for a lifetime.

 

_______________

 


End file.
